We're all monsters here
by MikaelaNoir
Summary: A orphan named Sasha is tasked with hunting down Riddick to save her own skin, but some bumps happen along the way. Set after CoR but before Riddick Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Black, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
1. Chapter 1

As mentioned in my bio I have an account on adultfanfiction, and while I love the site it doesn't have the same following this site does. So i'm posting this story and maybe a few others here, plus some exclusives.

Sasha looked out onto the busy street searching for her mark. She didn't like to steal and felt twinges of guilt each time she spent a stolen credit. But she couldn't just sit around and do nothing, she couldn't hunt any animals or forage because Ganymede was as close to a dead planet as you can get while till hosting some semblance of life, and she couldn't sell any of her things because anything worth value she had all ready sold. So all that was left to do was to steal she silently told herself. While she was pondering what she was about to do she saw something shiny out of the corner of her eye and turned to see what it was. "It" was a woman dressed in beautiful red fabric, undoubtedly silk, and decked out in gold jewels from her head to her painted toes, this was the person she had been waiting for, the person she had been watching for some time. This woman came down the street everyday, and everyday she would buy thousands of credits worth of goods with out so much as a blink of her pissed her off, some rich bitch buying glorified knick-knacks when she was practically starving, when her brothers hadn't had a good meal in weeks. She jumped down off of her perch like look out with all the grace of a cat and silently weaved through throngs of people, she quickly caught up to the woman, she looked even more expensive up close and that irked her, no one deserved to be dressed like that while she didn't even know when the next time she'd get to eat was. That was her justification for what she was about to do and she found that that worked for her.


	2. Chapter 2

She watched quietly while the woman went from store to store buying useless trinkets. She found that the more she watched the woman the more pissed off she got, and the more pissed off she got the harder it got to control her anger. She often compared her temper to that of a wild beast, violent, unpredictable, and dangerous. Though she worked hard to keep her beast under control it sometimes got the best of her and got her into trouble.

Her mind wandered as she kept tabs on the woman who was going into yet another store. Helion Prime, that's where all this started, well more accurately it started on her now demolished home world of Terratoessa courtesy of the Necromongers, but none the less, the reason she was on this god forsaken planet was because she messed up and lost control of her "beast" and killed someone, it wasn't her fault, not truly anyway, he had it coming.

She came to Helion Prime with nothing but a few hundred credits, a fucked up ship, her three younger brothers, a note telling her to go to one of her mothers friends houses saying she would take them in, and the clothes on her back. She did as the note said and found the woman's house which wasn't too hard, it was beautiful and large, with lavender planted all around. She and her brother slowly walked up the five steps to the door. With the twins in her arms she couldn't knock so her brother Altos did, his face a straight mask, his hand steady when hers would have shook, his face was dirty but lacked the lines of tears that her face had. He was so strong and brave, she should have been the calm one, she was the oldest after all, she was their guardian, their protector, and here she was a twelve years old, already considered a woman on her planet, openly crying while her eight year old brother was so calm. She willed her self to stop the flow of tears, she had to be strong for them she was all the family they had left and visa versa, she quickly wiped her face on her shoulder to get rid of the evidence of weakness. All that was left to do was wait for someone to answer the door.

A minute or so passed before they even heard a sound, but to her it felt like a thousand years. A female voice sounded within, she wasn't sure what she said but after some thought decided she meant for them to hang on, none of the children spoke a lick of the common tongue besides her, and she knew very little, her mother had only begun teaching her a week or so before the Necromongers came looking for new converts. As she recalled that day her stomach started to burn with intense hatred and loathing, they had come expecting her people to kneel as so many had before them, to freely join them, oh they had expected a fight to be sure, most planets fought them for a time, but they always gave in or perished.

She remembered the comet, it was so bright and pretty in the dark green sky, surely something so beautiful could not be evil, she didn't understand why her mother and father were so scared but she knew something was wrong when everyone started hoarding weapons. Her people never used weapons, they were collected purely for ascetic value, something to look at with awe, they were nothing but something to hang on your wall. Her people had strongly preferred the use of their own brute strength and aptitude for hand to hand combat, seeing weapons as cheating, but they knew they could not rely on their strength alone for this war they were about to fight and had begun training with guns and knives. Along with being unusually strong they were also unusually intelligent and quickly learned how to use every weapon they had, but that to was not enough.

They fought and fought, her mother and father included, they fought for weeks killing every Necromonger they came into contact with losing only a few hundred compared to their thousands, until the mongers got tired of losing people and set up explosives everywhere. Her parents were one of the very few who knew what they were, and immediately began prepping their ship to leave while her prideful people kept fighting. Her mother and father quickly gathered the children and ran to where they kept the small ship the used to go off world to gather data, they had been scientist, two of the startling few on her planet. As her father helped Altos and her up into the ship he started handing her her twin brothers Kovin and Krit one at a time, as he was doing that her mother stepped over to stand next to her father, she had been writing something on a piece of paper and was now handing it to her along with some money. The look in their eyes still haunted her dreams. It was her father who spoke first.

** means they are speaking their language

"** We love you you know that.**" he said his voice thick with emotion as he leaned in and hugged them, he smelled of blood and sweat. What he said wasn't strange in the least but she knew the meaning behind his words as did Altos it seemed for his pale skin got paler, he stayed quite. As soon as he finished embracing each child her mother started talking before she could say anything.

"** This ship is meant for only two people, its risky to have all four of you in the ship as is let alone all six of us... We can't come with you**" Sasha tried to interrupt but her mother continued. "** We love you very _very_ much but we can't risk it, we can't have you all in danger, the paper I gave you is the address of one of our friends she will take you in and care for you, her name is Helen, i've already typed the address in for the ship so don't touch any of the controls, it should land a half mile or so from her house.**" She looked me right in the eye and continued. "** You must protect them Sasha, with your life if need be. You're all they have now**" she said as if they were already dead, her mother was now crying."** I love you all.**" her mother finished with tears in her eyes, she leaned in and kissed each child then pushed three buttons and quickly got out of the way, simultaneously the door closed and the ship started to lift off. Her and Altos looked down on their parents grim faces as the ship went higher and higher until they all they saw was a a small green dot then a great big explosion.

Someone finally answered the door stirring her from her thoughts. Sasha looked upon a kind old face of a women, she must be Helen. The kind look in her eyes made the pain in her stomach stop and made her remember what she was there for. She wasn't sure if the women spoke her language, just because Helen knew her parents didn't mean she knew Terashin so she tried very hard to make her self understood in the common tongue that she herself scarcely spoke a word of.

" Great fire hurt world, mother dead father dead world dead. Mother told us to find you says you help us" her speech was halting and she had to stop for seconds at a time to remember the right words but it seemed like the woman understood. Her brother being the level headed one reached into her pocket and took out the note, when she had been in the ship she had reread that note a hundred times at least but could never read the last bit of it that seemed to be in English she supposed it was for Helen's eyes only. Altos handed Helen the note and as she read it silent tears streamed down her face and it took every once of self control to not start crying again with her.

The note did not lie Helen took them in and taught them the common tongue and in return Sasha taught Helen Terashin. They stayed with her for close to six years. Growing up with a grandma like figure did wonders for them, like all children they were difficult but through tough love and stern words they all turned out as well as could be expected, they never got into fights though it was in their nature, they got an education superior to most. But towards the end of the fourth year Helen got sick, she fought it off and long as she could but in the middle of their fifth year Helen could not fight any longer and died. Helen had left them money in a will but they never saw any of it because no matter how wonderful and sweet Helen had been to them her children had taken everything and sold the beautiful house that smelled of lavender and they were left with nothing. They had been given an allowance by Helen but they all found that they had little need for it seeing as how Helen spoiled them with anything they asked for, so they had some money saved. And for a few weeks they were okay, they lived in cheap motels sharing a room and eating food cubes, but after awhile the money dried up.

When she meet Murdoc she thought her prayers had been answered by the gods, he wanted to help them, he said that his wife would loved to take in a few strays since their own children had left and that it would be a shame if such cute kids had no where to go. unfortunatly living with Helen made her think the best of people so she saw nothing wrong with this man wanting to help them even if he did look at her strange. So she took her brother's to his house and it was okay for a week. Until he started touching her. Small little touches at first like a hand "accidentally" brushing against her chest or bottom, but they soon turned into gropes. She put up with it for a short while and would have continued allowing it because it kept her brothers fed and clothed, but he got bold one night.

He was some high ranking something or another she had found out through eavesdropping, he never talked about it around them. With his status came a large house, even bigger then Helen's had been, so there were plenty of bedrooms for all of them, though the twins preferred to bunk up with each other. She her self had one of the master bedrooms, she supposed this was her reward for allowing the touching to go on. One night after she was freshly showered he came into her room, often times when he did so she pretended to be asleep and he would leave. Not that night. He creeped close to her and causally stroked her long auburn hair taking some of it between his fingers and bringing it to his nose to smell, he moaned and then went lower fumbling with her night gown trying to free her breasts, she could no longer fake slumber, a whimper escaped her mouth. He seemed to understand she was now awake and pressed his mouth on hers, he tasted like oranges and beer. She did not stop him from kissing her, he had done it a few times before but he never kissed her like he was kissing her now, his tongue was in her mouth violently probing making her respond, she allowed the assault to continue until he started taking his pants off, she dislodged herself from his mouth and only had enough time to whisper a strangled "no" before he went back to pumping his tongue in her mouth. She wasn't stupid when it came to sex, she'd never done it but she understood what his intentions were and struggled against him, he was trying to take off her clothes. She could not longer take it, this was a good home most of the time, Murdoc's wife was a little batty, but they ate well and had good clothes. She had promised her mother she would protect them with her life if that's what it came too but she never promised her mom she'd get raped for them, she loved them but she couldn't let that happen. She took the knife she hid under her pillow in case something like this were to happen and put it to his throat, all she meant to do was scare him into stopping but with all the movement he was making taking off her clothes the knife cut through a vain and blood spurted all over her face, he was making a horrible gurgling sound as she stared wide eyed. That was the first time her beast talked to her, it whispered in her head to finish him, then when she didn't readily respond the beast screamed at her saying things like, how dare he touch her, and he deserved it, she found herself listening to the beast and she lifted her knife to finish what she started. She got out of bed quickly and changed her clothes and packed a bag full of all the clothes he had bought her, then she went to Altos's room and roused him from his slumber and told him what had happened and then he too changed and quickly packed a bag. They left for the twins room together she packed all their clothes as he woke them up but sparing them the details of why they had to leave.

They left as soon as they gathered everything they'd need and headed out into the night. News of Murdoc's demise spread like wild fire as did the pictures of her face, turns out the sick bastard had been someone more important then she had first thought and they were offering some serious cash for her capture. They needed to leave and soon.

She had but one friend in all of Helion Prime and her name was Tessa she was a few years older then Sasha but she was her best friend. She went to her because she knew with out a shadow of doubt that she would get her off Helion Prime. She had a ship. Tessa no matter how good of a friend liked money, and that's what she wanted for their passage off the rock. So she paid her a hundred creds and they left. She came to Ganymede with nothing but hope, it was a industrial planet for the most part so she thought it would be easy for her to find work in a factory or something but she soon found out that the only job a women had on this planet was laying down and she had not yet reached that low, Altos had a job for awhile but he got into a fight with his boss and got fired and could not find any work after that. There were three types of people on Ganymede the very rich and the very poor and for a very few the in between, sadly they were the the second. She tried hard to get money any way she could, she even sold most of her things, but soon she had to start stealing. She had some rules though, she never told the boys where she got it, she did suspect however that Altos knew, and she never took anything from anyone who looked like they couldn't live without a few creds or their jewelry. She hated stealing though, and did it only when the boys didn't have any food.

Though her mind was busy remembering how she got to this particular place in her life her eyes where alert and following the women in red, she seemed to be struggling slightly under the weight of her many bags her anger flared again when she saw all the things she had gotten and before she could stop her self she leapt on the women and put a knife to her throat as she huskily whispered in her ear.

" I will not harm you unless you give me a reason to. All I want from you are your jewels and your silence, you scream I cut understand?" the only response was a slight nod and a whimper. She could hear the woman's heart beating frantically in her chest and she could smell her fear, good she thought its good to fear me. Quick as lightning she started removing her many rings and bangles but before she could get all of them off she sensed a change in the woman, she sensed anger and often times anger led to bravery. The woman screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a frustrated feral scream like that of a trapped animal, and Sasha had to fight the urge to cover her ears because it was so loud, she was glad no one else was on the street to see or hear the women but If she didn't think of something to do and fast the woman would start to attract the attention of the shopkeepers, they were behind thick walls and she doubted that their human ears could hear but still it would do no good to have her screaming like a monkey. A part of her didn't want to hurt the woman but didn't see an alternative, she knew if she put her hand over the woman's mouth she'd bite her, she had warned the woman she would hurt her if she screamed and screamed she had, and it didn't help matters that her "beast" was whispering and coaxing her to make the kill. She both hated and loved the voice in her head, it protected her and told her what needed to be done when she was too weak and desperate to think for herself, but it fought her constantly for control, and her beast was always hungry, for revenge, for blood, she didn't know and it made her restless and tired, always clawing and pulling at the restraints she made for it in her mind. After weighing the options she decided to let go and allow the beast its carnage, she had warned the woman and it had been her choice to be defiant.

No more then four seconds had passed since the woman opened her mouth to howl though it felt longer to Sasha, she wondered if other peoples minds were as quick as hers, but now was the wrong time to get lost in though and she had a job to do and could not waste another second. Her hand itched for action, she paused even though she knew she shouldn't and listened to the loud scream, it made her beast smile, then she jerked the knife up hard and was rewarded with a large spurt of warm crimson, she was dead right then, no flailing no more screaming just still. Peace. She wiped her blood soaked hands and her knife on the woman's red dress and got up from her crouched position, she always felt so calm after she fed her beasts blood lust, either by killing or maiming, she would feel guilty later she knew but for now she wallowed in the stillness and silence her beast gave her, it was sated for now. Even though she knew time was not on her side she took the woman's remaining jewelry and looked through the many bags, most of it was useless or broken but every now and then she would find something of value or something she could give to her brothers or use herself. She condensed her stolen goods into one big bag and started to walk away but turned to look at the now corpse, she wondered how things would have turned out had she not screamed, but decided she would not dwell on it now for only half her job was done.

She ran fast to get away from the scene, she had to find some place to sell the jewels, she didn't want to be wandering around with the stolen goods and get snapped up by the authorities that were bound to investigate the murder that took place any minute now. She wished that she could go to a high end trading post where the woman undoubtedly bought the trinkets but they would ask questions and she didn't think she could come up to with a convincing story of how a gutter rat like herself came upon such expensive things, so she begrudgingly settled for a seedy pawn shop on the outskirts of town where the person would undoubtedly cheat her of money not only because she was a woman but also because of the blood on the sleeve of her jacket, even a dumb ass could put two and two together, and they would see it as her paying for their silence. Oh well.

She took a moment to fix her appearance as best she could, she looked at herself in the reflection of the dingy glass of the pawn shop, her pale oval shaped face flushed from running and the sick thrill killing gave her, her full lips slightly chapped from nervously licking them the past week or so, her big light brown almond shaped eyes that were framed by long dark lashes seemed far to calm, and that scared her, when she killed Murdoc she had felt it was justified because he tried to rape her but she also felt horribly guilty, the second time she killed someone it made her less sad because he was trying to steal from her and had threatened to kill her, but she even then she was upset about it, but with the women she felt so little guilt it was astonishing.

She quickly stuffed her long braid into the hood of her jacket, composed herself and stepped in. She walked fast and with purpose to the front desk where the a man sat. She had a few moments to look at him before he looked up, he was handsome and had dark blonde chin length hair and he seemed like he was tall even though he was sitting down, but something about him irked her, she wasn't psychic or anything as stupid as that but she had an uncanny ability to be able to look at a person and just know what they were like and this man seemed like a total dick, this she could tell with out him even speaking a word. He looked up and smiled obviously delighted by what he saw, and spoke a greeting in a ridiculous accent, and after a second of analyzing she guessed it to be southern.

" Well how can I help you hunny?" he finished with a wink. Ugh what ever happened to not mixing business with pleasure? She tried her best to look bored, and that seemed to make him understand she wasn't in the mood for his flirtatious games.

" Id like to sell a few things." she kept her reply short and clipped as she dug through the bag to find all the sellable items, and placed them on the counter for him to inspect. He picked them up one by one and held each item up to his face, and after two or three minutes he spoke again.

" Well the best I can give yah is two thousand, and that's just cause yer so pretty." Ahh so he was back to flirting again huh he just didn't take the hint. She thought about the number, it was low but she supposed it was fair and agreed to it. The man behind the counter handing a wad of cash to her with deliberate slowness brushing his hand against hers, she quickly took it and stormed off before he could continue his advances and felt a building need to wash her hands, she hated it when people she didn't know touched her. She decided she had enough time to go to a store before everything closed and purchased a few hundred dollars on food, then quickly scurried out.

She kept her fast pace for a long while and found herself at the abandoned warehouse she called home in no time. She silently stalked through the warehouse till she came upon the make shift kitchen and put the food away, she had walked by her sleeping brothers and briefly thought about waking them up to eat but thought better against it, let them have a peaceful night and in the morning they would have a feast.


	4. Chapter 4

As Sasha walked through the halls of the building only stopping for a second to go into a room to deposit her goodies in the appropriate places she decided she would see if the tub in their "bathroom" was full of water yet. Their bathroom was a large room with a drain in the middle, six lockers, and a copper tub under a large set of pipes, and drying clothes. Technically there was no running water but the pipes still leaked steadily into the tub and it only took three or four hours to fill, and sure enough it was full to the brim. She walked back to the door and closed it and drew the dusty plastic blinds closed so her brothers knew she was in there if they decided to get up and look for her. A few of the things she had stolen from the woman included a bar of expensive lavender and vanilla soap and matching shampoo and hair oil, she inhaled all three and thought of Helen, no matter how hard she tried she always thought of Helen when she smelled lavender, she always thought of the happy life she led back then. She loved the smell but it made her long for days long lost, but when happiness was hard to come by as of late even memories that made her sad brought her some comfort.

She stripped her clothes off and threw them in the corner that housed their dirty garb, and stepped into the cool water sloshing some over the side and onto the floor, then sank all the way in, she desperately missed taking long hot baths even more then she missed sleeping in a good bed, but a bath was a bath even if the water was cold and hard. Once again she lifted the fragrant bar of soap to her nose to sniff, a small somewhat sad smile graced her full lips as the scent invaded her nose once again, then she dunked the bar of soap under the water to moisten it then rubbed it all over her, sighing as she felt the dirt and blood leave her skin, once her skin was clean she dunked her head into the murky water before she came back up to shampoo. Once she deemed herself clean she got out and tipped the tub over to watch the bloody dirt water gurgle down the drain, then turned to oil her hair and dry off.

She silently padded over to the work locker that held her clothes and picked out a loose pair of cargo pants, a sports bra and a tight half shirt, and pulled them on, clothes that fit her were so hard to come by, her waist was small compared to the rest of her and the only thing that was keeping her cargo pants on was her ass, her waistband curled out annoyingly, and her half shirt clung to the shape of her breasts. No matter how much weight she lost her breasts and her ass stayed the same size, it was an unwanted blessing. She didn't particularly like the way men looked at her, looking like she did did have its uses she supposed but she would rather have the slender willowy figure her friend Tessa had.

She had been in the bathroom for an hour and was almost ready to leave when her stomach rumbled impatiently, reminding her she hadn't eaten in 3 days.

" Yeah I should eat huh" she mumbled aloud to herself as she reached for the handle of the door and walked out into the hall. She was half way to the kitchen when she came upon her brother Altos sitting in the hall, he flashed a bright white smile at her when he saw her, he must have found the food she thought, as she returned his smile.

" I thought if I hung around here id eventually come across you, I was right as usual... Oh and I saw that the food fairy paid us a visit while I was sleeping and brought me my favorite" He paused at the sound of her stomach growling again."Chips." He finished with his signature toothy grin. Sasha could only smile as her and her brother silently padded to the kitchen to see about making breakfast.

Altos pov~

He watched as his sister walked in front of him, she looked so thin and tired, her eyes though shining were somewhat dull, but still she smiled as if everything was going to be okay, like nothing in the world would ever tear them apart, he silently wished that was the case. But he knew something was going to happen he just didn't't know what yet. Everything had been far to calm. She was too calm.

The "job" his sister just pulled seemed to be a rather large one and he could tell by the way she was walking that she had killed someone again, her gait relaxed but with an edge to it, he knew she felt bad about killing but he also knew that some part of her loved it, waited on baited breath for the next chance she got to do it again. His sister was never the same after New Mecca, she knew it and so did he, though everyone else seemed oblivious to her change, he could see her struggle to be the girl she had been when they had had Helen, the outgoing girl, the runner, the dancer, the girl that helped him to be strong when they had lost their parents, she had broke down and cried when he never had, threw things and screamed, but he could still see the steely strength in her eyes through all the insecurities and self doubt, and that's what kept him going. He knew she would find a way to work through it all and come out an even stronger, because that's the kind of person she was.


	5. Chapter 5

p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"*Back to Sasha's pov/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"br /br / She was tired and hungry but didn't have to cook thanks to Altos. He took over and cooked everything and wouldn't let her touch a thing, and she was thankful, she didn't think that in her current mind set she could produce anything that tasted even half way decent, so she watched Altos scuttle around cooking and cleaning as he went, the whole time he stayed silent perhaps absorbed in his thoughts. He barley talked to her since she came home and she wondered if he was mad at her. She paused and silently sniffed the air…. No he didn't smell angry, in fact she could smell something different entirely, he smelled worried. But what was he worried about? Was it that she killed again? He always knew, and not because he could smell death on her, that ability was only something she had, she had a lot of abilities her brothers did not, he just had a way of knowing it seemed. At first it creeped her out and made her feel violated somehow but as time went on she came to love the fact her brother could see right through her, that meant she never had to tell him the things that hurt to say, he just always knew what to say or do to comfort her./p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"Her brother loudly calling to Krit and Kovin jarred her from her thoughts and she looked up just in time to see two very fast seven year old's run to the table with looks of wonder on their face, she smiled at that./p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;" " WOW where'd all this food come from?" Kovin and Krit said echoing each other with wide /br / " Hmm? Oh I didn't tell you? The food fairy came last night and gave us all this." Altos finished with a wave of his hand. When Sasha had first started stealing the twins had asked so many questions, where she got it, how she got it, so before she could stop her self she blurted food fairy, they were skeptical at first but since Altos went with it it wasn't to hard to get them to believe a magical fairy popped up in the middle of the night to give them food. So now when ever she got food she got it when they slept as to avoid the inevitable questions and guarantee the gleeful smiles. They didn't need to know that their sister was a cold hearted thief and a murderer, they needed to believe there was still good in the world. That she was still good./p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"They ate loud and fast and were done way before Sasha and Altos and started to run back down the hall before Krit asked if it was okay if him and Kovin could play outside, and Sasha gave them a reluctant nod seconds before they bounded off toward the exit. She didn't like them outside, she didn't even have them in school, she didn't like this seedy place, and wanted so badly to leave, it was full of thugs and the corrupt rich and she didn't want them around that. But little did she know she would get that opportunity sooner then she thought./p 


	6. Chapter 6

Fast forward a few weeks*

Sasha couldn't believe what the man in front of her was saying. Correction what this **_merc_** in front of her was saying. He smiled at her doubtful expression. Hmmm that smiled seemed familiar somehow, but she let it go as he opened his mouth to repeat some of what he had said.

" I said, I know who you are and I know you have a bounty on your head **BUT** I have a deal for you, I need your help finding someone, someone with a much higher bounty. And if you find that someone for me I'd be willing to forget I saw you, and who knows maybe you and I could be partners, it sure looks like you could use the dough." He looked her up and down stopping at certain areas before finishing. " I think you'd be very happy with the payday, OH and names James by the way."

~time for a wee little flashback~

Sasha had stopped going outside during the day for awhile in fear that somehow someone knew it was her that had killed that woman, so she would venture out only at night, she always felt safer at night anyway,she could see just as well at night as she could during the day, no one else could and that gave her a very welcome advantage so when she left that night on one of her nightly "walks", she knew someone was following her, she could smell him, and even sometimes hear him behind her, but she remained aloof and made circles around the center of the city, hoping to lose him but that sadly was in vain. She was sure he hadn't seen which way she had come from so he didn't know where her brothers were, they were safe for now. But she was still anxious, she could smell determination and purpose so she knew this man would not leave her alone till he cornered her and got what he wanted, which brought about the question what did he want? A fight? Her money? Both? _Well there's only one way to find out_ the beast purred obviously delighted by the prospect of a fight. Hungry arnt you Sasha whispered aloud, _always_ it breathlessly replied. And with that she stopped walking and looked in the direction she knew the man to be and shouted loudly " I know you're there, come down here and tell me what you want before you piss me off and I come up there to you."

A tall blonde haired man walked out with what he would have thought was a pleasant smile but all she saw was the predatory gleam to it. He had on camo cargo pants and a leather jacket, she could see a gun peeking out. Merc she decided. Which would mean he could only be after one thing. The bounty on her head. She rushed at him faster then any human could and knocked him to the ground, straddling him and put a knife to his throat.

"How did you find me?!" she whispered angrily. She pushed the knife closer so he could feel the bite of the blade but not so close that he was bleeding. Yet. He looked at her with a lazy expression before answering.

"How does anyone find anyone. You just look, but I can sense you want a better answer so lets make a deal, you let me up and I'll tell you what you want to know." He finished with an annoyingly fake smile.

She stared at him for a second and then stood up, not bothering to extend a hand to help the man up.

" Fine speak, and im warning you, you try anything stupid, move in a way I don't like, anything, and I promise you you wont live to regret it." She stared at him hard as he got up.

" Okay I can handle that I guess, you sure do drive a hard bargain though." He paused to laugh at his own joke before continuing. "I know who you are miss Sasha and I know what you done but don't go getting your panties all in a twist I aint after you I got a bigger a fish that needs frying." She noticed the slight southern accent to his speech when he talks, but just stares at him. Then he cocks his eyebrow before speaking again.

*back to present time*

She thinks a moment before answering James. Going after the bounty with this merc would mean she would have to leave her brothers, but it would also mean that she would have enough money to get them out of this place, maybe she could even get them back to New Mecca and they could live there in safety, after all it wasn't them that had a bounty on their head. She couldn't live there with them as much as it pained her, no they needed to be safe,and they wouldn't be truly safe while mercs were always after her, she couldn't keep ruining their life, but she could visit them in secret and that was enough, she would give them, all the money she made so that the twins could go to a good school and Altos wouldn't have to work and he could just watch Krit and Koven like he does now. They could live a semi perfect life without her. It wouldn't be a goodbye though she told her self. It would just mean she couldn't see them for awhile. _Its decided then_ she thought, _I'll agree to go, but not without a little insurance._

" Okay I with help you find who ever it is you need to find but before I do I need some money up front, you know for some supplies and what not." She gave him a small smile, she didn't trust him but she needed him to trust her.

" Uhh okay well how much were you looking to get?" his eyes widened a little at the number she gave him " Whoa alotta supplies you gotta get, alright I can do that, that number aint nothing but change compared to what im going to make with your help." He said with another smile. All she did was nod then stalk off, " **HEY WAIT**!" she turned just as he asked where they will meet up, she walked closer to him so he could hear and will a sweet smile she told him she would find him.


	7. Chapter 7

True to her word she had found him the very next day, talking to one of the resident hookers Willa, _typical merc_ she thought to herself, at least Willa was one of the younger cleaner prostitutes, but she was still a prostitute. The last thing Sasha needed was for James dick to rot off on the job because he wasn't being careful and cost her a pay day, she silently walked behind him, and stared Willa right in her pretty green eyes. She was truly a beautiful girl, curly bright red hair and freckles. Even Sasha had been tempted a time or two spend the night with her, the only thing that had stopped her was that she was what she was, and the sad fact that Sasha had never even been with a man let alone a women. The look Sasha had been giving her seemed to scare Willa because she dropped the seductive smile she was flashing James and hurried off.

" Hey come back baby why you ru-" He stopped seeming to realize that someone was behind him and turned to see Sasha standing there with a blank expression. He smiled.

" Ha so you saw that huh, well I would be embarrassed but you see this job we going to pull is gunna make it real hard to get my rocks off." He stopped and looked Sasha up and down before continuing. " That is unless you want to help me." He finished with a grin that seemed far to toothy.

" Yeah, no. That's not part of the job description James. I'm here to help you track your bounty, you haven't even told me who it is that we're looking for by the way, and haul his or her ass off to a slam somewhere. I have absolutely no interest in helping you get your rocks off, though I wouldn't mind cutting them off. I came here to see about that money I asked for, you got it?" she finished with a look that seemed to be a cross between boredom and anger.

" Yeah yeah sunshine I got your money right here." He handed her a small brown paper sack with the money in it. " It wouldn't kill anybody for you to have some fun ya' know, I've known you all of one day and as far as I can tell you aint got one fun bone in your body, live a little babe." The wink he gave her was rewarded with a scoff. "Anyway, you need to get whatever it is that you need to get and meet me at the pawn shop on Miners Street three days from now, I'll tell you what your wantin' to know then. And be prepared to leave then, I cant spare anymore time then that." He was the one to walk off that time, presumably to go find where Willa went off to.

She didn't think that she would have to leave so soon, but she wasn't going to complain. She was horribly sad that she was going to have to leave her brothers but some little part of her was actually excited to get off this rock and on a ship doing something constructive instead of the petty theft she ad grown somewhat used to. She could use her skills to get something done, and get honest money, well more honest then stealing anyway. She would be finding a criminal like herself, probably more violent and getting him or her off the streets…. _Should she be off the streets_ she silently questioned herself. She had killed people too, several people in fact. _They deserved it_ the beast whispered. And for once she didn't say anything back.

She got home a little later then she expected but instead of coming home with a heavy heart like she normally did she was in reasonably high spirits, she had more money then she had ever had at one time, even after stopping at a shop not to far from the one she would be meeting James at, to buy more knives and various other questionable items that she thought that she would need for her up coming trip. She had told Altos the night before what her plans were. He had looked at her with sad eyes but she knew that she wouldn't get another opportunity like this and she couldn't keep running with them anymore. They needed to live their life somewhere where they had a real kitchen and hot water. They needed things that she could only give them if she wasn't there, she didn't see any other choice. Running with a family was hard.

Neither she nor Altos thought it was a good idea to tell the twins why she had to leave, just that she had to, but that she would come back to visit every so often and that she would make sure that they had a good home back on New Mecca, the place Helen would take them on vacation. She wouldn't take them back to Helion prime, people would ask questions and they would be expected to answer.

Before she met James at the pawn shop she took all three of her brothers to the ship yard where the ship she bought for them was. Altos stood wide eyed. He loved machines and technology and she knew that he would love this ship. It was older but when it had been new it had been state or the art. They would be fine she told herself. Altos knew how to drive, and she had given them almost all the left over money so that they could find a small apartment, Altos had promised to watch the twins and make sure that they got in school and he promised that he that if he ran out of money he would only get a respectable job. No stealing and no killing.

The time for them to leave and her to meet James neared and she was forced to say goodbye. She cried a little but kept a smile on her face for the twin's sake even as they flew off she kept a smile on her face. She was going to miss them but she couldn't think about that now, right now she needed to head down to the pawn shop.

 *******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
When she reached her destination she saw more then just James standing out front. She saw another female, taller then herself and more lethal looking but she doubted that was the case, a short man with green dyed hair, and the man she had met at that very pawn shop who bought her stolen goods. Huh interesting. They had yet to sense that someone else was there so she had a few moments to size up the pawn shop man. He looked very much like James and decided that they were most likely related, they both had blonde hair and they both had that obnoxious accent. _Great there's two of them_ she thought silently and she padded closed to make her presence known. It was James that noticed her first and his face broke out in a wide smile.

" Glad to see you made it Sasha, let me do introductions before we get started. This" he pointed to the green haired man. " Is Hansel he is our pilot and nav guy, this here is Stacy she's a gun" he didn't even bother pointing to the women. " And this handsome devil is Jacob my younger brother also a gun, and I believe you two have meet yes?"

" Yes ive met him. And if it's all the same to you I'd like to skip to the part where you tell me who we're hunting." Sasha said boldly winning a glare from the woman.

"Thought you might say that, see I'm getting to know you so well, pretty soon we'll be finishing each others sentences." He smiled before adding on. " But I suppose ive kept you waiting long enough, the convict that we need your help getting is named **Richard B. Riddick**."


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a number of months since she had heard the name Richard B. Riddick, and in that time she learned all she could about his crimes, he was one bad mother fucker, but that wouldn't keep her away. She had heard of him before, whispers, not to long after she had moved in with Helen, but Helen discouraged talk of criminals, so she had quickly forgotten the name. Now it was her job to track him down, but he was a hard man to find, they would get a lead to go on and rush to capture him only to find out he had left days earlier. He was always three steps ahead of them and it pissed her off.

In the months she had been with James and his crew they took other jobs, other convicts, Sasha had honed her skills, and gained some weight . The crew she quickly learned wasn't as bad as she thought, she still didn't like James or Justin but Stacey was cool, despite her frosty exterior. They all worked well together and they would all do their part to get her to where the bounty was and let her loose so she could do her part, and so far she got everyone, and in return she got a very nice payday. But she hadn't even gotten close enough to get the scent of this mister Richard B. Riddick. She looked at the holographic picture of him again like she had every night before bed, he didn't look to tough she thought to herself, in fact she could see the humor and softness to his face even though in the picture he was scowling. He was handsome she finally concluded. Her beast purred in agreement.

Before she settled all the way in to go to bed she reread the message Altos had sent her again, the twins were doing good in their new school and they were at the top of their class, that brought a smile to her face, and Altos had gotten a part time job as a librarian because he had gotten bored. All was well, or so she thought.

She had woken up feeling like the day was going to be vastly different from yesterday. Something in the air hinted at change, whether it was good or bad she didn't know. She walked over to where she kept her clothes and selected one of her many cargo pants, this time picking a dark green pair, and after a moment of consideration she lifted up a black wife beater. She rarely ever wore half shirts anymore seeing as how they were a tad impractical for her line of work. She hurriedly got dressed, for she wasn't one to lounge around, and left her room. She walked around the ship till she found the "meeting" room and walked in and sure enough everyone was all ready awake and talking about none other then Riddick, they looked up at her entrance. James smiled his now painfully familiar smile at her before speaking.

" Well if it isn't sleeping beauty, been waiting a coons age for you to get up. Got some good news for you, we found Riddick on that ant hill of planet below us **AND** he's still here take a look at the monitor." He pointed at the medium sized screen and on the lower hand side and sure enough there was a still shot of Riddick mingling through the crowd shrouded by a dark cloak. "So I was thinking you can go down and find him, rough him up a bit and tire him out then we'll come in and net the son of a bitch and haul his ass on board." He finished eyes wide and excited. She her self couldn't help but be a bit excited. She agreed to the plan and quickly stalked off back to her room and made a slight wardrobe change adding a velcro vest full of her knives, and adding a spare in her combat boot. She said her good byes to the crew and headed down. 


	9. Chapter 9

She walked the streets quickly scenting the air looking for anything out of the ordinary, a scent of fear, anything that would help her find Riddick. She kept at this for around ten minutes bobbing and weaving through a crowd of people before she smelled something that made her stop in her tracks, a smell that was intoxicating and utterly male, it smelled like anger and raw sex all rolled in one, did this scent belong to Riddick? It was worth a shot to investigate, worst case scenario if it wasn't him then it wasn't him and she would have only wasted a few minutes, and she needed to know who was making that smell. She followed the smell into a deserted street and looked around, she couldn't see him but she could sure smell him. There were only a few places he could be hiding, behind trash cans and other unsavory things on the street or up higher in the windows and walkways of the buildings lining the street. She guessed he was up higher. She sniffed the air for a few more moments to try and figure out which direction he was, after locating where the scent was coming from she turned that way and looked up. She wasn't going to go up there. No. She was going to get him to come down to her. She smiled briefly before talking hoping he was watching her.

"You can't keep running Dick." She paused only a moment to enjoy the shortened version of his name. "Because you know that me and my crew will keep on finding you. The smart thing for you to do is come down here and fight me, it might get me off your back for awhile and give you time to run away again, you really would be saving some time and energy, that is if you think you can take me." She finished much like she began, with a smile.

** Riddick's POV**

Riddick watched from where he was hidden deep in the shadow of the wide window as a familiar scent drifted towards him as an unfamiliar face walked close to where he was, all she had to do was look up. He watched intrigued as she walked around with a pronounced sway to her hips, she seemed to be sniffing the air, he watched her face change ever so slightly as she neared closer to him, she lightly wet her lips and smiled before she started speaking. As he listened to her speak two things quickly became apparent to him, one was that she was a spunky little bitch, and two was that this was the women who had been tailing him for months, and for months that sweet scent tortured him, there had been a few times he almost let her catch him just so he could get closer to her on the off chance that she would have some criminal complex and want to fuck him like few female mercs before her had. It had been nearly six months since he had a woman, maybe that's why she seemed to affect him so strongly, and it didn't help matters that she looked like a living sex doll with her pouty lips and hourglass body, he looked closer and he could see cords of muscle in her bare arms. Good, he didn't like weak women. Her voice stirred feelings of lust in him and as he watched her long braid sway slightly in the wind, mental images of running his hands through it and pulling hard as he took her from behind sprang up. It mildly amused him that she called him Dick and if she wanted a fight who was he to deny her?

** Sasha's POV**

She watched as a very large man jumped down with a bemused smile. The closer he walked towards her the stronger his scent became, and the stronger his scent became the tighter her chest felt. His picture didn't do him any justice. He was tall, at least six one, and heavily muscled, but not overly so, and he walked with a feline grace. He opened his beautiful mouth to say something but she didn't give him a chance, she ran at him as fast as she could knocking him to the ground, straddling his waist. She went to stab at him but came up short, in her haste she hadn't even bothered to pull a knife. She silently chastised herself and punched at his hard chest but before she could connect he flipped her, making it to where he was now on top of her, and while her body very much welcomed the change in position her mind knew it only made him more dangerous. She tried to push him off but he just pushed his weight into her pinning her to the ground, he then put her hands above her head, holding both her wrists in one of his calloused hands. She was ashamed to admit that this was turning her on, the weight of him felt so good to her. She stopped struggling and lay beneath him silent except for the panting that seemed to be coming from her. She wasn't even tired, why was she panting? Before she could answer her own question her body betrayed her in the worst of ways, and her hips bucked connecting with his perfectly, that caused him to tighten his grip on her wrists and a growl to come from deep within his chest. Her legs seemed to move on their own accord, spreading wide so he could settle deep between her thighs, and her hips bucked again, this time she was the one to growl. She just couldn't stop herself, she knew she was supposed to be fighting him but she couldn't stop moving beneath him. One of her legs hooked over his hips as she grinded harder against him. Before too much longer she wasn't the only one moving, he was humping against her his head buried in the crook of her neck licking and biting and his free hand cupped and groped at her large breasts. She moaned loud and she wished he would free her hands so she could do some groping of her own. He kept grinding his rather large bulge against her now wet center, harder and harder, and she didn't know how much longer she could take this. Her heart was beating fast and hard and her stomach seemed to be tied in a knot and the longer they rubbed against each other the tighter the knot got. He bit her shoulder and that opened a flood gate inside of her, her world started spinning and all hearing ceased but before she could reach completion a horrible stinging pain erupted all over her body and her hearing returned in time to hear Riddick yell in fury. She looked around mildly confused until she saw the cruel smiling faces of her "team mates". They got her in the net too. She looked at James with a question in her eyes, and he just looked at her smiling. They weren't going to let her go; they were going to take her in right alongside Riddick. It was then that she yelled in fury as well.


	10. Chapter 10

She shouldn't be surprised she was double crossed, she really shouldn't, but she couldn't stop feeling hurt. She wasn't truly friends with any of them, but they had been on friendly terms at least. She ate dinner with these people, slept a few doors down from them, hell she even taught Stacy how to braid her hair. Feelings of hate now rippled through her as Stacey man handled her down the hall way. Her legs felt like jelly and she had a hard time walking and doubted she could run away or else she would have, so she decided it would be in her best interests to remain docile, she remained silent except for the few hateful slurs she managed before getting punched in the gut. The comment about Stacey's whore mother earned a hard sock to the jaw. She was pretty sure she blacked out for a minute because when she next opened her eyes she was in a cage getting cuffed to something above her head, and instead of Stacy being in front of her she saw Justin. He was running his hands down her body softly; his slow relaxed movements made her feel sick. He saw that she was awake and grabbed her by the chin, thumb and forefinger digging into her flesh painfully. He smiled, his mouth twisting in a cruel way, his eyes narrowing slightly before speaking to her.

"It's a shame we have to turn you in doll face. You're worth a pretty penny though, and even though you look like a good lay I just don't think you're worth it. Especially after your little display with our Mr. Riddick. I don't think I want his seconds." He finished shooting a disgusted look to her right. For the first time she looked around and saw she was in a small cell barely big enough for two. There was a small thin bed, which Riddick sat on, chained in a sitting position, and she was chained in a standing position at the foot of the bed, her legs somehow managing to be numb and aching at the same time. Somewhere in the middle of her looking around Justin had left, that was the only relief she would have that day. She fell asleep standing up and she woke up with a massive headache so she kept her eyes shut for a few minutes and for that she was glad, because no sooner than four minutes after waking up Stacey came in and started looking at Riddick, walking close to him, checking him out. If she wasn't so tired she might have called out to startle her away, but she was so she kept quiet and watched. She walked around him, undressing him with her eyes, that made Sasha very mad. But she didn't have to be for long because Riddick spoke up, making the large woman jump slightly.

"Do you like what you see?" he asked cocking his head to the side with a not so friendly smile on his full mouth. She scrambled out without answering. Riddick turned to her asking the same question that he had asked Stacey but with a much different smile. Still not friendly but at least he wasn't looking at her the way he had Stacey. She turned away and he chuckled.

Riddick's POV before Sasha woke up

He had watched the other larger female drag the one he had recently heard called Sasha into the cell and cuffed her to a little metal hoop above her head and shortly after she had left Sasha began to stir and wake up. He stayed still and silent as she surveyed her surroundings and before long her gaze rested on him and stayed there for a full minute before looking elsewhere. Not long after that she fell asleep and he had a chance to look at her more. Even roughed up she was sexy. She had the beginnings of a bruise around her left eye and cut on her cheek. He didn't know why but it upset him slightly. While she was sleeping he had time to reflect on how he got into this position. It all boiled down to her. She tracked him downacsxz`, she distracted him, and she got him caught. But he didn't really mind, he had been in this position, though not this exact position, numerous times and he had faith that just like the times before he would escape. And as he sat there thinking about how he would escape he couldn't help but remember how she felt against him, how her moans sent little waves of pleasure through him, how even though he hadn't been inside her how close he was to coming. He decided he would tough it out a while longer, see where they were going to take him and apparently her as well, and escape then. For now he decided to rest.

He awoke not even an hour later to the sound of a door opening and stayed still as the big girl named Stacy walked in, cautiously she tip toed towards him, watching him. He could tell she was attracted to him, he could smell her faint arousal, but she didn't smell nearly as appealing as Sasha had. Stacey moved closer as if to touch him and that was when he decided to make it known that he was awake.

"Do you like what you see?" he asked with a sneer. She jumped and scurried out of the cell closing it behind her, he could have laughed but his attention was now on Sasha, her eyes on him. He asked the same question to her but in a different more soft tone, and when she furrowed her brow and turned, he chuckled.

Sasha's POV Hours Later ~

She had gotten insanely bored staring at the floor, she would have faked sleep but she didn't know if that was a very good idea. She was getting really stiff, but surprisingly her legs didn't hurt as much anymore but they were stiff as hell too, at least she could feel them now she thought sullenly. She began to stretch and as she did so the cracking of her joints sounded through the small cell, she let out a small sigh of relief and felt Riddick's eyes on her. She waited a moment thinking perhaps he would turn but he did not, she was in no mood to be stared at even if it was him doing doing the staring, she turned towards him.

"What? Why are you staring at me?" She said gruffly and with a scowl. Then he had the audacity to actually laugh at her before stopping to speak in a beautifully deep voice.

"I find it funny that you can look at me but the second I look at you, you snap, seems like a double standard if you ask me. And I was staring at you remembering." He finished with a wide smile. She felt her insides tighten as she remembered too, god why had she done that, and her face started to redden but she managed to keep breathing normally. He was still watching her and his smile only widened; he knew what he was doing to her. She wondered if she affected him the same why but quickly dismissed the thought, and went back to being quite and Riddick made no move to start up conversation again, and that was fine by her. And so they sat in silence until James, Justin, Stacy, and Hansel barged in.


	11. Chapter 11

The way they were smiling made her uneasy. And with reason. Not long after they lumbered in they began explaining that they were taking them to a max security prison on a frozen planet called Glacies plagued by snow storms and hail the size of boulders and Stacey seemed to enjoy telling her about how the guards treat pretty little things like Sasha, but instead of Stacey scaring her it just pissed her off and she couldn't help but hoarsely call out.

"I guess you wont have to worry about that when we get there then will you you Igor looking cunt, I doubt anyone will be able to tell your big gangly ass is a woman, not that they'd even want you if they did know. Your uglier then your mom, and trust me id know, nasty bitch wouldn't take no for an answer." She finished with a crackling laugh, amused that she got in a second dig about her mother before the exertion of talking got to her. The electricity of the net must of messed up her vocal cords a little. As soon as Stacey figured out what she had said she made a run for the bars trying to grab at any body part she could to hurt her but her arms weren't long enough so she just spit at Sasha. How lovely. James then began ushering everybody out but himself, and began unlocking the cell door. He walked up to her and placed one of his hands on her hip and the free hand fished out a handkerchief to lightly wipe away the spit that landed on her face. She briefly thought about wiggling away from him but she really didn't want Stacey's foul smelling spit running down her face anymore. She stayed very still watching him clean her face, his eyes not yet meeting hers. The hand that was on her hip moved lightly to just below her breast. Still she stayed still, watching him, and finally his eyes met hers and she was surprised to see a bit of something that looked like sadness lurking in the oceans that were his eyes.

" It could have been different you know. If you would have been nicer things wouldn't be like this, I like you, I could have been good to you, all you would have had to do was be good to me, but you blew me off, I didn't want to turn you in at first you know... I wasn't going to, but you just kept ignoring me, and then I saw what you were doing with Riddick. But if you arnt going to let me have you then im going to let a prison have you... But maybe you can change my mind huh?" He finished unkindly, his eyes that not to long ago held sorrow now housed a different emotion. Lust. He was fully cupping her breast now and his head bent down planting feather light kisses on her chest, nuzzling at her like a baby. She didn't want this and painful memories of Murdoc's assaults came flooding back. She was helpless then, she had been a different person, she had been a naive school going girl and now she was a murder and a thief. She could stop this... She would stop this. She brought one of her unbound legs up to knee him in the balls, and he dropped like a stone, groaning, but to her dismay he recovered quickly. He got up and dusted his pants, a murderous glare in his ice blue eyes and he smiled cruelly at her.

"Fine, the slam it is. Those guards are going to have fun breaking you, and when your nothing but a broken fuck doll for some fat bastard to stick his prick in, your going to remember this moment when you could have saved yourself but didn't. Hope you have fun." And with that he slammed the cell shut and locked it, stalking out the door.

She slumped slightly, and sighed feeling dirty. She turned to her right to see Riddick staring at her once again. This time she wasn't rude when she spoke to him.

" You ever been to Glacies?" she asked softly suddenly tired all over again.

"No. Ive heard things about it though, its not as bad as they tried to make it out to be, they don't even have doors on their cells, they let you roam around, you get three meals a day, hell I even heard they give you a pillow." She had a feeling he was trying to make her feel better, but is wasn't really working. Still though it was noble of him seeing as how it was her fault he was in this mess. She stared at him before speaking and she her self couldn't believe the words that came out of her mouth.

"Im sorry I got you in this mess. Its nothing personal you know, I just needed the money, and that asshat that was just in here made me a deal I couldn't refuse. You seem like an okay person, I mean as okay as you can be for a convict, but yeah. Sorry... We Cool?" He stared at her a second before filling the room with baritone laughter. Her face must have shown her anger because he quieted a second later, but kept a smile on his face.

"Sure we're cool. You did less to piss me off then they did, so when I get out your safe. Can't say the same for your crew though. You might want to get what rest you can while you can, I have a feeling your going to need it." Her crew. Funny. But she was tired so she just nodded in his direction and slipped into a very light, very uncomfortable slumber.

She was jolted awake what seemed like five minuets later by the clanking sound of one of her blades being run against the metal bars by bitch Stacey. Sasha fucking hated being jolted awake and actually hissed at her, she only smiled and walked out. James strutted in wearing a puffy coat shortly after her departure smiling at Sasha's ruffled appearance. For a bunch of dick birds they smiled a lot. She used to think it was their good natures shining through but she knew better then that now. _All of them are shit_ she thought to herself. James stepped close to the cell, though not venturing in this time.

"Excited to see your new home princess? How about you Riddick, I can just see you jumping for joy, hope ya'll like the cold cause we're here." He called in everyone and began unlocking the cell. He handed Stacey the key to unlock Sasha from the cuffs above her head, and a pair of replacement cuffs. Stacey stepped in with a wide grin.

"Don't move bitch, because if you do, I'll make sure that you wish you hadn't." She breathed in her ear, her breath smelled like bad teeth. Her muscles were still messed up and stiff so it wasn't like she could do much anyway but she complied none the less. Both James and Justin took care of getting Riddick out and recuffed, obviously thinking he was going to put up a fight, but he too was compliant. They were both shuffled into a very cold hanger type area that the ship was in to be met by two large men in puffy jackets.

"This the two?" the one on the right asked... Who the fuck else would it be ?

"Yeah yeah this is them, can we do this inside though? My nuts are getting cold." James finished with a shiver. The two Guards lead them all through a large metal door through a long chilly hallway to a another metal door. All in all they went through six doors, and each door led to a long maze of other doors. Jesus. Not only was this Planet made of ice and seventy five below, it was like Daedalus's labyrinth. She must have had her mouth open because the guard laughed and said that she better not think of escaping because if she did her last breath would be an icy one. Finally they reached the last door, the guards opened it and Sasha was greeted by blessedly warm air. Inside the room sat a portly man with a walrus mustache and a stack of papers. He looked up from the papers he had been reading through at the sound of our entrance and then promptly looked at the clock on the wall.

"Welcome to Glacies ladies and gentlemen, your right on time."


	12. Chapter 12

"Please sit." Walrus man cocked his head towards the two chairs in front of him, and James and Justin quickly took them, leaving Stacey standing behind Sasha with a knife to her kidney, Hansel standing by the door they had walked through not too long ago, and the two guards were standing behind Riddick with a gun to his back. Walrus man lifted up a heavy metal briefcase onto his desk.

"The money is in here-" He tapped the case. "Plus a little extra for being punctual, you may count it if you wish. Mercenaries always seem to have trouble reading a clock, but I am pleased to see you are capable of telling time. I hope to work with you and your colleagues in the future, but time is of the essence and I would like to get those two below as soon as possible, so why don't I walk you out while my guards take them down yes?" As soon as James had looked through the stacks of money and concluded it was the sum agreed to, he nodded and began to walk out the door with the walrus, leaving Justin and Hansel to trail after them, and after a moments hesitation Stacey. So it was just the two guards left to watch after them, but she couldn't try anything because both of the heavily armed men had guns on them. Escape would have to wait. They shoved them out the door roughly and then shoved them down yet another hall, and they walked around for what seemed like ten minuets before they reached an elevator, and as she predicted they roughly shoved them in before hitting a bottom and closing the doors on them and leaving them alone in the elevator together, plummeting down fast.

The silence was awkward, as was the staring. She knew he was looking at her but she didn't speak. She had to admit she was a little scared. What would happen once they went down below as the walrus man had said, would they be welcomed by curious cons or met with nothing. Plus they still had cuffs on, and she didn't know about Riddick's but hers were on very tight. How the hell did they expect them to get them off? Chew through their god damned wrists? Before she had to much time to think about it the elevator stopped harshly, and Sasha would have fallen had it not been for Riddick, who caught her with his magically unbound hands, and she steadied herself as the door opened with a hiss. She stepped out along side Riddick and was startled to find that it wasn't cold down there, in fact it was quite the opposite, it was hot as hell. Once she got over the heat she had a chance to look around for a second. Riddick had been right when he had said there were no cell doors, there weren't even cells, just rocks and hot dripping water, and strange mushroom looking things growing by the stagnant water. She turned to Riddick to find him staring at her yet again, this time she smiled what she hoped was a seductive smile.

"Will you help me out of these cuffs Riddick? I promise I'll be nice if you do." He slowly started smiling.

"Hmmm who's to say I want you to be nice?" He asked amused. For a full second fury danced in her light amber eyes before she calmed down enough to reply.

"I can be mean if you want me to, but I was thinking we could be nice to each other, don't you want to be nice to me Riddick? Please help me out of these... Please?" She pouted slightly and turned around to shake her bound wrists at him. Looking over her shoulder at him she spoke again, softer this time.

"Please? It makes me nervous to not have my hands." He finally relented and walked over to her and began unlocking them with something she didn't know he had. They popped open with an audible click, and she breathed a sigh of relief rubbing her sore wrists. She turned back to him with a grateful smile.

"Thank you Riddick."

"Show me." She cocked her head slightly confused.

"What?"

"I said show me. Show me your thankful, so far you attacked me, got me man handled by two blonde fucks, and got me thrown down the god damn rabbit hole. Whereas iv been nothing but a perfect gentlemen to you. So show me how thankful you are." He finished with a very sexy smile.

She stared wide eyed for a moment, but the butterflies in her stomach made them heavy lidded once more. She walked closer to him and pushed him lightly against the rock wall, her hips aligned with his and she looked up at him, he was no longer smiling. He seemed to be breathing in her scent, and knowing that he could smell her turned her on, making her damp between her legs. She ran her hand up his muscled chest making her way up to his neck to bring his face closer to hers. She traced his full mouth with her thumb, then she moved her hand up to his goggles, and he didn't stop her so she assumed it was okay to go on. She lifted up his goggles and she saw the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen in her life, they shined like an animal of the nights, and swirled like liquid metal, she could drown in those eyes, but his eyes weren't what drew her gaze, her eyes were once more on his lips. She moved closer to him bumping her nose against his, she kissed the corner of his mouth then the other, her arms went around his neck and he lifted her up to straddle his waist and then it was her turn to have her back against the wall. He kissed her, his tongue invaded her mouth causing her to moan rather loudly, he moved to kiss her neck that still held signs of his affections from the day before and gave her more little bite marks, she accepted them gratefully. He kept sucking and biting at her neck as she ran her hands down his back and lightly scratched at his shoulder blades, he hissed lightly in pleasure, and wanted to do a little biting of her own she roughly shoved his head to the side and began lightly nipping at his neck, planting small moist kiss after everyone, she went to his earlobe next and began sucking on it lightly, causing him to tighten his hold on her butt. His hips rubbed lightly against hers. Oh gods his body felt good on hers, and she was so close to cumming, her moans were getting louder and her nails dug deep in Riddick's skin, but just like before they were interrupted before they could finish, by a very amused very gravelly voice.

"Well, it seems like we have our self some love birds." the voice finished in a chuckle.

Riddick sighed in irritation and smiled and whispered your welcome in her ear before setting her down to face the voice.


	13. Chapter 13

p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"Sasha stood part way behind Riddick, peeking over his shoulder, somewhat embarrassed at having been caught with her legs wrapped around him. She was slightly surprised to find the person the voice belonged to was an older woman, around fifty or so, and she was smiling obviously /br / "So sorry to interrupt your uhh... Conversation, but we-" she pointed to a few people that she hadn't noticed before, two older men, a young girl around fifteen, a tall boy around seventeen, and a buxom blonde with her beady little blue eyes glued on Riddick. Sasha made sure to look at her extra long and extra hard. "Are the welcoming party, we were sent here by Luther to talk to you about maybe joining our... Club. You see there are three groups of people here, the ones that are the eyes and ears for those shit head guards, the ones who get used and abused, and us, the ones that resist. See we all heard about you Riddick, your distaste for authority and your prowess for breakouts and there's been talk about you too little doll, so young and so accomplished, you know a few of the people you caught are here, they know your here too, been talking about what they'd do when they saw you next... But anyway we've all concluded that you both would be valuable members to have in our club. Follow me and we will talk more in a place a bit more private, little birdies are listening and it might cause trouble should they choose to sing." She nodded her head towards one of the many openings, wanting them to follow her in. Riddick finally looked at the blonde and you could see her light up, her smile seemed friendly but she knew enough now to know that it was meant to be alluring and sexy, to her it just seemed a little desperate. Sasha looked up at Riddick, who still hadn't put his goggles back on, trying to see what he was going to do about this. He made no moves to /br / "Hasn't anyone ever told you your supposed to knock? And no, i'm not going with you, i'm not anyone's dog, someone wants to talk to me they need to see me not the other way around, I don't need anything from you or your "club", i'm just visiting." he turned to Sasha not bothering to say anything to the blonde bitch with the staring /br /"You feel like taking a look around?" She looked over at the small group of people once more, stopping to glare at the blonde, then smiled and looked up at /br / "Of course, maybe we can go someplace quiet and finish that conversation we were having earlier." She smirked at the blonde and tugged at Riddick's hands to lead him elsewhere. She didn't know what to expect of him but she was glad when he wordlessly followed her allowing her to hold his hand for a moment before she let go. They walked for a few minuets, passing a few groups of people that consisted of mainly men or manly women. She stuck close to Riddick letting him lead the way now, not liking the looks of some of the male prisoners gave her, but they kept walking. After what seemed like an hour of wordless walking they came upon a small cave like on clove higher up then the others, and it was vacant smelling. Riddick climbed up first with very little difficulty, Sasha on the other hand still struggled with her legs thanks to that god damned net, and she was genuinely surprised when Riddick lent her his hand to help her get up... Well more like pulled her up really, and before she knew it she was against his chest. He was holding her to him with one of his arms around her middle and his other hand slowly moving down to cup her butt. She almost moaned but she bit it back. She looked him in the eyes and blushed deeply. She did bring this on herself, but now she was nervous, they were finally alone and there was nothing to stop them from having sex. It felt so right when she kissed him and touched him, and having him between her thighs was heaven, but she was a virgin, no matter how easy she seemed to be to him...br /br / He sought out her mouth with a soft grunt, and kissed her hard. She felt his hardness against her leg and there was no hiding what he wanted. She removed her arms, not remembering when she had put them there, from his neck and snaked down to push at his /br / "Give me a sec okay?" She asked softly. She didn't even look at him yet because she was trying to figure out what to say. She took five whole seconds to gather some courage before letting out the breath she had been holding. She looked him in his silver eyes and started /br / "I know you probably wont believe me because of what we've done already but I've Uhh.. Never had sex.. But as you can tell i'm very attracted to you and I like the things we did, and I swear I'm not some girly girl i don't expect satin sheets or anything but I've kinda always pictured my first time somewhere that's not a prison you know? And I already feel sorry for myself, I don't feel like walking around knowing I popped my cherry in prison, don't need that on my conscience... But like I said i'm very attracted to you, and judging from your reaction I think you enjoy what we did too, so what i'm trying to get at is can we still do those things, but not have sex, well at least not yet." She silently chastised herself for being so awkward. God he must think she's an idiot or a child, or both. He sighed slightly /br / "I knew from the moment I saw you you were a little tease, but I get you not wanting your first time in a slam. I fucking hate blue balls though." He turned away from her and began putting his goggles on, but she brought her hand up to his to stop /br / "Well you don't have to have blue balls." She giggled lightly despite herself, she couldn't help it, its hard to be sexy saying something like blue balls at least it was for her, but quickly after the little out burst she /br / "I said we'd finish right?" She took his goggles off all the way and stuffed them in one of the pockets in his cargo pants. She kissed his neck lightly, and ran her hand slowly down his chest to his stomach, and then finally to the waistband of his pants. She fumbled slightly getting everything undone and he had ended up undoing the button and zipper for her, but he none the less hissed in pleasure when she touched his long hard shaft. Her hand had a little trouble wrapping around his girth but she managed and she pulled up the length of him and lightly touched his swollen tip, and she bit her lip when his hips bucked. He wasn't even touching her yet and she felt like she was about to cum, but as if he read her body he pushed her legs apart and put his hand between her thighs and rubbed over her pants. She bit his shoulder slightly and let out a moan. He took his other hand and grabbed her chin softly guiding her to his mouth. She nipped at his lip and he growled at her, as if telling her he was in charge, and he kissed her hard while the hand that was on her chin moved under her shirt and bra. He cupped and squeezed as she mewed like a kitten, and when he pinched at Her hardened nipple her world got starry, and she may or may not have called out his name. When she came to his hips were bucking into her hand, she had stopped when she orgasmed, so she started moving her hand again so he could reach release. She stroked him a little harder making sure to go from his base to his tip. She kissed him hard pushing her tongue in his mouth to massage his tongue softly, and she cupped the hand that was on her breast and he moaned, she didn't think he was going to last much longer and just as the thought crossed her mind she felt his hand tighten on her and a hot wetness shot all over her hand./p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;" /p 


	14. Chapter 14

p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"Riddick's POV in the elevator going down/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;" Riddick didn't much like getting man handled and pushed around but he kept quiet as they were being shoved into the rickety looking elevator. He could smell Sasha's nervous sweat and somewhere deep down in himself he had a very big problem with that. He had seen so many sides to this girl, the cocky merc, for a brief moment a seductress, the wise ass, and now a scared kid. And he wanted to help her somehow, but that was so unlike him... Maybe in his old age he's getting soft, or maybe she reminds him of jack. He watched Sasha through his begoggled eyes as he took the paper clip he stole off the large mans desk and silently unlocked his cuffs, stuffing them in his back pocket for later. He continued to look at her face, he could tell she knew she was being watched but she didn't have anything sarcastic to say, she just stared at the now closed doors, but she didn't get much time to ignore him because the elevator stopped hard and threw her into him, and of course he caught her. She seemed surprised his hands were free, and shot up to correct her position in just enough time for the door to open. Riddick's face was blasted with heat, he expected this, but from the slightly bewildered face she was making she did not. He had heard rumors of why they made a prison on this particular planet. As the assholes that brought him here had said, it was deathly cold topside, it hailed when it didn't rain, and when it didn't rain it snowed. But what they failed to mention in there little "warning" is that the core of the planet was made of something much hotter then lava, keeping the places below ground upwards of three hundred degrees, luckily this place only seemed to be around one oh' nine. Sasha turned around and smiled at him,.br /br /"Will you help me out of these cuffs Riddick? I promise I'll be nice if you do." He slowly started smiling, remembering how nice she could /br / "Hmmm who's to say I want you to be nice?" He asked amused wanting to know how she would react. For a full second her face changed slightly, her eyes lit up with anger and her lips pouted slightly before she face returned to a heavy lidded gaze and a suggestive /br / "I can be mean if you want me to, but I was thinking we could be nice to each other, don't you want to be nice to me Riddick? Please help me out of these... Please?" She pouted slightly and turned around to shake her bound wrists at him, but he was looking at her ass. Looking over her shoulder at him with a somewhat sad look on her face, she spoke again, softer this time trying to be calm when she was obviously upset with either him or the situation, he didn't /br /"Please? It makes me nervous to not have my hands." He had always had some small spot, a chink in his armor, for women and kids and he walked over to her and began unlocking them with the paper clip he had pocketed. They popped open with an audible click, and she she sighed and began rubbing her small wrists. She turned back to him with a grateful /br / "Thank you Riddick."br /br / "Show me." He said smiling at the confused expression she /br / "What?" She asked slightly squeaking. How /br / "I said show me. Show me your thankful, so far you attacked me, got me man handled by two blonde fucks, and got me thrown down the god damn rabbit hole. Whereas I've been nothing but a perfect gentlemen to you. So show me how thankful you are." He couldn't hide his lust and his amusement and he was sure it showed in the wide smile he was showing /br /She stared her eyes grew large for a moment then they got heavy. She sauntered towards him and she pushed him lightly against the rock wall behind him, her hips aligned with his and she looked up at him, he wasn't smiling anymore, he was breathing in her scent, it was spicy with arousal and growing stronger and more pronounced. She ran her soft hand up his chest making her way up to his neck to lightly tug his face down to hers. She traced his mouth with her thumb, then she moved her hand up to his goggles, and stopped for a moment, silently asking permission to go on, and by not stopping her he gave it. She lifted up his goggles and stared, liking what she saw because he heard her breath quicken slightly, her eyes then moved lower towards his mouth. She moved her face closer to his bumping her nose on his, she kissed the corner of his mouth lightly then the other, but she didn't kiss him full on, he held in the growl that was building in his throat. Her slim slightly muscled arms went around his neck. This wasn't the right place to do something like this he knew, but he couldn't stop, he lifted her up with ease and she wound her legs around his hips, he pushed her back against the wall and he got his chance to kiss her on the mouth, he pushed his tongue into her mouth and she moaned loudly, he kissed her neck and grinned when he saw faint signs of the bites he gave her before. He sucked and bit at her sweet tasting neck and he felt her hands run down his back and lightly scratch at his shoulders, he couldn't stop the hiss of pleasure, and before he could do anything he felt her hand pull his neck to the side and nuzzle at the base and bite lightly, then she started placing small moist kisses after every nip, she went to his ear next and he could hear her panting slightly then she began sucking on his earlobe, he tighten his hold on her ass lightly digging his fingers in like he thought about doing so many times before. His hips rubbed lightly against hers and she moaned loud, her nails then dug deep into his skin, but he heard footsteps and before he could do anything else he stiffened. A deep raspy voice sounded /br / "Well, it seems like we have our self some love birds." the voice finished in a chuckle. She defiantly /br / Riddick sighed in irritation and smirked, whispering a your welcome to the very physical "thank you" she had just given him./p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;" He stood in front of Sasha and he could feel her peeking over his shoulder. He saw two men not past their prime but older then him, a boy, a girl, and a used smelling light haired women with her eyes on him, and the speaker a stout smiling /br / "So sorry to interrupt your uh... Conversation, but we-" she gestured towards everyone."Are the welcoming party, we were sent here by Luther to talk to you about maybe joining our... Club. You see there are three groups of people here, the ones that are the eyes and ears for those shit head guards, the ones who get used and abused, and us, the ones that resist. See we all heard about you Riddick, your distaste for authority and your prowess for breakouts and there's been talk about you too little doll, so young and so accomplished, you know a few of the people you caught are here, they know your here too, been talking about what they's do when they saw you next... But anyway we've all concluded that you both would be valued members of our club. Follow me and we will talk more in a place a bit more private, little birdies are listening and it might cause trouble should they choose to sing." She nodded her head towards one of the many openings, wanting them to follow her in. Riddick turned towards the blood who was staring at him and she smiled, indicating interest, but he turned slightly as he felt Sasha's gaze on him, towards the older women./p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;" "Hasn't anyone ever told you your supposed to knock? And no, i'm not going with you, i'm not anyone's dog, someone wants to talk to me they need to see me not the other way around, I don't need anything from you or your "club", i'm just visiting." he turned to Sasha blatantly ignoring the searching stare of the blonde .br /br /"You feel like taking a look around?" He watched amused as she looked over at the small group of people and began glaring at the blonde but when she looked up at him she /br / "Of course, maybe we can go someplace quiet and Finnish that conversation we were having earlier." He knew she was laying her claim on him in front of the blonde and he had to hide a smile as she smirked at the her and gave a light tug on his hands to lead him away. He let her keep a hold of his hand and she let go as soon as they were far enough away, only confirming what he suspected, its a good thing jealousy suited her. They walked for a few minuets, passing a few people who also had a staring problem, what was it with prying eyes around here?br /br /He was pleased that she stayed close and let him lead the way, but was not pleased with the looks she was getting , but he opted to ignore them and kept walking. He kept walking till he found a place suitable enough to rest. Riddick climbed up first but had to turn to pull Sasha up against him. He held her to him an arm around her middle and his other hand cupped her firm ass. She blushed deeply when her eyes met his and that took the last of his restraint, he sought out her mouth unable to muffle his grunt, and kissed her hard, his erection rubbing on her, which seemed to spook Sasha a bit because she pulled back and took her arms from around his neck and pushed at him to move from /br / "Give me a sec okay?" She asked softly not looking at him for awhile, then she sighed heavily, and looked him in the /br / "I know you probably wont believe me because of what we've done already but I've Uhh.. Never had sex.. But as you can tell im very attracted to you and I like the things we did, and I swear i'm not some girly girl i don't need satin sheets or anything but I've kinda always pictured my first time somewhere that's not a prison you know? And I already feel sorry for myself, I don't feel like walking around knowing I popped my cherry in prison, don't need that on my conscious... But like I said i'm very attracted to you, and judging from your reaction I think you enjoy what we did too, so what i'm trying to get at is can we still do those things, but not have sex, well at least not yet." He couldn't help the irritated sigh that escaped his lips, every time he had gotten close to her something unexpected happened, and he had fully expected to get laid but like the times before something stopped him, this time it was her. Oh /br /"I knew from the moment I saw you you were a little tease, but I get you not wanting your first time in a slam. I fucking hate blue balls though." He turned away from her slightly angry, and began putting his goggles on, but before he could pull them all the way up she brought her hand up to his to stop /br / "Well you don't have to have blue balls." She giggled lightly and smiled /br / "I said we'd finish right?" She took his goggles off all the way and stuffed them in one of the pockets in his cargo pants, he tensed slightly at the contact. She kissed his neck lightly, and ran her hand slowly down his chest to his stomach, and then finally to the waistband of his pants. She had trouble getting them undone and he could sense her frustration so he helped her and when she touched his length he hissed in pleasure. Her hand was warm but she seemed to have some trouble wrapping her hand around his girth but she after a few trial and error moments she managed. She pulled up the length of him and lightly touched his swollen tip, he watched in a haze of pleasure as she bit her lip when his hips bucked into her hand, needing to feel her he pushed her legs apart and put his hand between her thighs and rubbed over her pants. He felt her bite his shoulder slightly and let out a moan. He took his other hand and grabbed her chin softly guiding her to his mouth. She nipped at his lip and he growled at her, and kissed her hard while the hand that was on her chin moved under her pesky shirt and bra. He cupped and squeezed as she mewed like a kitten, and when he pinched at her hardened nipples she got a little shaky and called out his name. She had stopped touching him when she came so he gently humped at her hand, getting the idea she started moving her hand so he could reach his release. She stroked him harder then she had been going from his base to his tip. He could feel that he was close as she kissed him hard and pushed her tongue into his mouth, her hand went over his hand that cupped her breast and he moaned lightly, his hand tighten on her breast and he came all over her hand./p 


	15. Chapter 15

Sasha's POV

A week. One whole solid week passed, and every single day she thought about the little family she left behind. Shortly after the "incident" with Riddick she became depressed, because the gravity of her situation finally dawned on her, but luckily for her he seemed to take the hint that she was wanting for something that wasn't a hot make out session and let her be. She mopped around barely eating the stale bread and old food cubes, all the weight she had put on, fell off of her. She didn't know what Riddick did during what she assumed day was, but he always came back to the cave, and she always felt his eyes on her but he didn't speak, perhaps waiting for her to say something first. But finally on the eighth day she snapped out of it, her beast yelling at her that she shouldn't be caged and she agreed, deciding that she was no use to anyone if she was going to lay around and not even try.

She woke up too late to see him leave, and for that she was glad, she needed to clean her self up. She undid her messy braid and washed her hair in the warm mineral smelling water that fell from the ceiling in a private cave higher up from the one she called home, that fed the big pool of water down below that most everyone else used. Because no one used this cave she felt free to strip all the way naked and wash all the grim off herself. She ran her fingers through her wet gnarly hair until she no longer met resistance, sadly she didn't have shampoo to wash with but her hair never really got that greasy anyway, she sighed.

She was stark naked when Riddick's scent invaded her nostrils, she scrambled to cover up, but she didn't have enough time to put everything on so she hurriedly pulled her wife beater on and down covering her privates as he walked in.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in what she hoped was a calm voice.

He was looking her up and down, and she was very aware that all she was wearing was a thin shirt that stuck to her still wet body.

"This is where I come to shower. Not that I mind sharing, I wasn't going to say anything but you were getting kinda ripe. I'm glad you snapped out of it. But if every time I cum on you you freak out and go mute just forget about what ever we're doing here, I don't like games, at least not that kind, and I got more important shit to do then baby-sit you." She narrowed her eyes at him, thinking about how good it would feel to tell him to go fuck himself. _Or fuck to him_ her beast purred, she sighed softly to herself.

"Turn around please id like to get dressed." he chuckled deeply but complied.

She hurriedly put everything on, but when it came time to put her hair back up she cursed rather loudly, causing Riddick to look over his shoulder at her.

"I lost my god damn hair tie." she said sadly, it was her only one and her favorite because her brother had given it to her. But she promised herself she would snap out of it, it was only a hair tie and it wasn't like she wouldn't ever see her brothers again right? Right? She sighed once more.

"Were you going to take a shower?"

"No. Iv been looking around trying to find away out, and last time I was in here I saw something I wanted to check out but iv been busy until now."

"WHAT! Show me, why didn't you tell me?!"

"Well it wasn't as if I could have a full blown conversation with you now is it, the past week you haven't spoken two words."

"Yeah... Okay. Look i'm sorry about that, its wasn't fair for me to do that, and I thank you for being patiant with me, and I want to let you know right now that it wasn't you that made me all.. Depressed. I have family that I left behind and it kinda got to me for a bit, but it wont happen again. All I want right now is out of this hell hole so please show me." He stared at her a moment then nodded his head.

"K, follow me." she trailed after him, her long dark hair fell heavy over one shoulder, and her eyes scanned his back, now that her head was back in the game she couldn't help but admire Riddick's ASSets. He led her through a tight opening that led to the very back of the cave to a ceiling high pile of rocks. She had to admit it was a bit of a let down.

"This is the big secret, a pile of rocks? I thought it was going to be a tunnel or something." He just looked at her like she was missing the point. She walked closer and looked at it harder, she wasn't stupid but it took a second to figure out what he wanted her to see. She looked back at him.

"This IS a tunnel?" He rewarded her with a smirk.

"Yes. See before this was a prison, it was a mining colony for a rare type of diamond, but when they remodeled they forgot to shut some of the tunnels all the way off, thinking that no one could climb high enough to get them. I think this is one of those tunnels." she looked back at the rock pile, she wasn't a genius but she knew enough about gravity and physics to know that if they just started pulling rocks from the base the whole thing would just come toppling down on them.

"How do we get the rocks out of the way? I mean your tall but your not that tall, and if we just start pulling it will all fall down." Even with the goggles she could tell he was looking at her.

"Then I guess we talk to our friends from the "club" then." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She felt her blood boil at the thought of him being near the blonde again but she kept that to herself.

"You really think we need some architectural advice from a prison club, how are they going to help, maybe the chain smoking hobbit can fly up and hand us the rocks one by one, or maybe we can-" She was cut off short because Riddick put his large hand over her mouth, she was going to bite him but she stopped when she saw he was smiling ear to ear.

"You're cute when your jealous, but don't worry about the girl, even though I have a thing for blonde's I find my tastes have varied somewhat recently." and with that he withdrew his hand. She wouldn't admit it to him but she was glad to hear that.

"I wasn't jealous, i'm just upset because I lost my hair tie okay, nothing to do with you."

"Uh huh, well if it helps I think you look beautiful with it down." her eyes widened slightly, that was the first time he called her beautiful, and she had to try hard not to smile.

"Well it doesn't help. Its a pain in the ass to have it down, but thanks... So I guess we should get going before I decide a nap is a way better idea" she said squaring her shoulders gesturing for him to climb down but before he did Riddick kissed her lips hard a fast, then slapped her ass.

"Ladies first."


	16. Chapter 16

The deep voiced woman who Sasha recently learned was named Bertha didn't have anything constructive to say, she didn't even know about the tunnels. Just as she thought she sighed bitterly. So they were back to square one, much to Riddick's disdain and Sasha's dark amusement.

"I told you they wouldn't know anything about anything but ooh no you just had to talk to them. Wasted my time and yours.. And i'm serious if I have to be in a room with googly eyes one more time i'm gonna pop her in the mouth, it was one thing for her to just be staring at you, but now she's staring at me." He turned to her, and even though she couldn't see his eyes she knew he was glaring, she just smiled a small little smile.

"I know I know, I'll be quite soon enough, I just don't like her, and its not because i'm jealous, she's just a prick. Anyway... So what are we going to do? I mean we can't move the rocks out of the way so the tunnel is out... Oh! Oh Oh Oh. Okay, you probably already thought about this but what about the elevator?" Her eyes got wide at the prospect of leaving. He sighed.

"I already checked, we don't have the tools to climb up the shaft, we would have to have a key card that sends down the elevator, or we could wait for them to send down a new prisoner but that could take months and we'd have to be right there."

"So the elevator is a no go?" she said sadly.

"Yep unless we could get our hands onto a card."

"I guess our only option is to somehow get a key card then. I don't know how we would go about doing that though, I haven seen one guard down here, granted I haven't done much exploring but still."

"Oh they're around, they can't climb so they can't get this high but iv'e seen them hanging around, mostly around the female prisoners."

"Okay so how do we get a key card?"

" You mean how do YOU get the key card." He smiled at her almost sweetly. Great. 


	17. Chapter 17

He had been right when he said the guards mostly hung around the female prisoners. She thought they looked like buzzards. She had gone through the trouble of finding them but she wasn't all the way sure how she was going to get the key card... Well, she had an inkling about how Riddick wanted her to do it but she didn't really know how to be seductive, with Riddick it was easy because she was attracted to him, and she could safely say she wasn't at all attracted to the two guards in front of her now. One was large in all the wrong places and from this distance she could see his yellow rat teeth. The second one wasn't as bad, some would even call him handsome, lanky and tall with slicked back brown hair and a scar running down the length of his jaw, but she saw something in his eyes that rubbed her the wrong way. She walked closer to the guards and saw that the blue eyed blonde with the staring problem was hanging around them. She wasn't even a little surprised, Sasha wasn't one to rag on other peoples choices because she made her fair share of mistakes along the way but she had long since concluded that this woman was a whore, perhaps out of necessity or maybe just because she liked it, she didn't know, but what she did know is that she didn't like her one bit.

She walked out in front of them and tried her best to walk with a sway to her wide hips, and she must have done it because she got the desired effect. They quickly lost interest in all the other girls and focused on her. She didn't have a mirror but she could almost see what she looked like to them. Her long auburn hair loose and splayed out around her, her stretched out wife beater dirty and showing more then a fair amount of cleavage and her cargo pants hanging around her hips, showing just a small amount of her flat tummy. She wasn't a narcissist but she knew she looked a hell of a lot better then most of the girls here, including blondie.

"Hello boys." She made her wide plush mouth smile a smile she hoped was at least semi seductive.

"I heard that you can get something that I need. For a price that is." She walked closer still smiling. Scar face closed the gap between them in just a few strides.

"Yea, for a price, what do you want sweet thing." He asked running his hand down her side as she fought to keep a smile plastered on her face. She looked around herself quickly, and saw that most of the girls had shuffled off, all except for blondie, who was staring at her with a mix of anger and intrigue. The fat one was moving closer to her, and she was beginning to feel trapped, but she held her ground. Getting out was much more important then her feelings and anxieties. With the same smile on her face she opened her mouth to speak.

"Oh I need a few things, and i'm sure you could help me." She was gearing up for what she knew needed to happen, and her beast purred with pleasure, knowing before the day was over blood would be spilt. Scar faces hand was moving dangerously close to the button on her pants and the fat one was moving behind her.

"We will help you if you help us." he ground his groin on her for emphasis. She felt sickened but still she smiled.

"I think we can arrange something." She took this opportunity to look around, noticing that they didn't seem to be keeping any sort of gun or knife on them but instead they had a baton, thinking perhaps it would be safer for them if a prisoner had gotten a hold of it. They were about to find out how wrong they were. She ran her hands down scar faces chest down to his waist and nuzzled at his neck.

"I think she likes you Peterson, get her warmed up for me will you?" the fat one said laughing. And the one named Peterson just went back to fiddling with her pants. When she was confident that they were both distracted she reached down and as fast as lighting she unhooked the baton and pushed her self away from Peterson.

"I don't think you wanna do that sweet thing, you could get hurt." Peterson said as the fat one tried to come behind her to trap her, she moved out of the way quickly.

"I don't think its me you need to worry about, id suggest you take your concern for my well being and go ahead and shove it up your ass because I sure as hell don't need it, but what i'm going to need from you is the key card, and if you hand it over right now I wont hurt you, deal?" The fat one laughed loudly.

"You hear that Peterson? Bitch says she wont hurt us." Her eyes narrowed slightly but she let the name calling slide. Peterson started to walk over towards her, his hands in front of him, either in defense or defeat, she couldn't readily tell, and they both started circling her, the fat one with his own baton in hand. So that's how its going to be.

"You sure you wanna do this boys? I wouldn't want to beat those pretty faces in." Sarcasm oozed out of every word. She went for the fat once first, deciding she was going to get pay back for being called a bitch. She swung at his face three times, the air cracked around her, and he dropped to the floor blood flowing from the cuts on his face. She didn't think he would die but she knew there would be damage. Next she turned towards Peterson.

"You sure you want this? You could just hand over the key card, it doesn't have to be like this." His face was set in grim determination. She felt some sort of admiration towards him, he wasn't going to back down even though she was clearly the stronger of the two. She thought she would even the playing field a little more and she dropped the baton, besides it had been awhile since she fought with her hands. She cracked her neck and smiled.

"Well come on then, I'll even let you have the first hit." She tapped her chin with her finger. He rushed towards her with his hands out and back handed her, she could have laughed, her little brothers hit harder then him, but she didn't see a point in telling him that because he would be knocked out in a sec. She punched him hard in the middle of his chest and he fell to the ground gasping for air. As she leaned over him he looked at her with hate filled eyes.

"I gave you an easy out and you didn't take it, just remember that when you and your buddy are nursing concussions." She didn't give him time to explain she just punched the side of his has hard and fast and he was out. She then proceeded to dig through his pockets till she found the key card. She breathed a sigh of relieve, that was until she heard the cock of a gun.


	18. Chapter 18

She slowly looked up to see who was holding the gun to her head, though she didn't need to, she could smell the blonde, she could smell her hate. She tilted her head up and sure enough she saw flat blue eyes and long blonde hair.

"Stand up slowly and take two steps back." She hissed.

Sasha stared at her hard but did as she was told, and as she was standing up she tucked the key card into her pants pocket. She stood straight and crossed her arms.

"Im guessing you have a reason for pointing a gun at me, care to tell me?"

She remained aloof much to the other woman's dismay, obviously she was hoping to scare her and perhaps make her beg for her life, but Sasha was never one to beg.

"I know that you and Riddick are gonna get out of here, I want to come too."

Sasha felt white hot fury course through her veins when she heard her say his name, and her beast hissed.

"And what makes you think pointing a gun at me is going to get you your way huh? Number one I hate being threatened, number two all a gun is going to do is piss me off, and number three, I. Don't. ."

"I know you don't like me that's why I have the gun. And I highly doubt all it would do is make you angry, it would make you bleed." She smiled smugly and Sasha smiled wide in return.

"You wanna test it bitch? I know you were hiding and you watched me drop those two guys, that's where you got the gun huh? You must of picked one of their pockets when you were rubbing on them like some kinda cat in heat. If you shot me, yeah, I would bleed, but know this, as soon as that gun fired id be on you before you could blink, and don't think for a second I wouldn't love snapping your neck. Remember who your threatening before you think your a bad bitch." Blondie kept her smile fixed but Sasha smelled the sour stench of fear.


	19. Chapter 19

p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="line-height: 1.6em;"After Sasha had made her point and scared little miss priss, she smiled wide knowing nothing truly terrible was going to happen to her. At least not right now anyway. She smelled Riddick's sweet scent only moments before speaking, which only meant he was close. Rather amused she silently chuckled, she knew things weren't going to go down how Blondie wanted them to./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"br / "Why don't you go ahead and put that gun down."br /br / "I don't think you get to tell me what to do!" Her face darkened in /br / It took all of Sasha's willpower not to let out an exacerbated sigh. Suddenly tired of this little game she stopped /br / "Either you do it by yourself or when you find yourself without that gun, which you will very soon I assure you, I'll make you regret it. You were watching me handle those two guards-" She cocked her head towards the unconscious bodies. "And I was being gentle, do you really want to see me when i'm pissed off?" The blonde fired a warning shot very near her foot, she wasn't sure if the blonde was a good shot or she missed but she tried her best not to flinch at the loud sound. She looked behind the seething blonde to see the faint outline of Riddick in the shadows./p 


	20. Chapter 20

RIDDICKS POV

Riddick had watched as Sasha flirted and got close to the guards. Two emotions swirled deep within his stomach, one was pride, and the second was anger, or perhaps jealousy. He didn't readily know because he had never been truly jealous of anything or anyone. But the anger quickly subsided and only the pride was left as he watched her bait the guards and then beat them down. He watched silently as the blonde crept close to her as she was taking the key card out of one of the unconscious bodies pockets, and cock a gun. Strange. He hadn't seen her take the the gun and from the look on Sasha's face neither did she, they had both been so caught up with the key card that they had only been paying attention to the fight not what was going on outside of the fight, it was a rookie mistake. He briefly thought about coming out of the shadows to help her but quickly dismissed the idea, he wanted to see how she would handle it. Would she beg? Would she cry? Or would she get pissed off and start name calling as she had times before when she was faced with harm. He hoped it was the third, and he wasn't disappointed, he smiled as she talked down to the blonde and threatened her, only when the blonde fired a shot did he stop his grinning. He took a step forward but didn't leave the shadows. Not yet. He watched as Sasha slowly looked up and stared in his general direction, and if he didn't know any better he would have said she smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

REGULAR POV

Sasha kept looking at the pale outline of Riddick wondering if he was going to come out anytime soon but he stayed where he was just observing, she let out a sigh. She really didn't like being held at gun point and she REALLY didn't want to be in this literal hell hole anymore, undoubtedly one of the dickhead guards would have to check in soon and someone probably heard the gunshots. Someone was bound to know something was up sooner or later.

"What are you staring at?" The blondes voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh nothing of importance." She hoped Riddick had heard that and taken offense to it. Asshole. If he was ever in trouble, which she doubted he would be, she would help him.

"Then why were you staring so long huh? Is there someone there? Is it Riddick.. Hmm I wonder why he doesn't help you, maybe he got tired of you." She hated that condescending voice, but some little part of her thought maybe she was right, she was pretty difficult to deal with, she was always teasing him then backing off at the last second, always laughing at what little mistakes he made. It wouldn't totally be out of the question if he decided she wasn't worth his time. But she sucked it up and smiled up at her with a dazzling smile.

"And if he did? What, do you think you'd be his next option?" She laughed loudly and in somewhat of and exaggerated manner. She needed to get a hold of her temper she knew that, but Sasha took great delight in making the blonde angry, which probably wasn't the best thing for her health considering the blonde had a gun and an itchy finger.

The blonde cocked the gun again and frowned.

"What makes you think your better then me?!" She was waving the gun now.

"Oh I don't know, maybe my morals and the fact I don't smell like cum and regret. That's just for starters though, but I have a feeling you don't really want me to go on."

"You're a little bitch you know that!"

"So I've been told..." She was really playing with fire now, but she needed time to think. She was fast but she didn't know if she could dodge a bullet, and if she ran she would surly be gunned down. Just as she was going over her non existing choices she smelled a familiar scent. Who was it? She had smelled it before but she was drawing a blank, all she knew about this familiar scent was that it belonged to a male, it was strong and spiked with fear, he was young perhaps her age. Well wasn't today eventful. The scent was getting closer and she wanted to turn to see who it was but kept looking at blondie, she didn't know if the man was a friend or a foe, but the woman in front of her was most definitely her enemy.

When the mystery man finally made his appearance and she was pleasantly surprised, and thankfully everything that went down after his appearance went rather quickly. Moments before she could feel the blonde gearing up to either go on another winded explanation as to why she was doing what she was doing or she was going to shoot her. To be honest she would have really rather been shot, but fate, or rather the mysterious man of mystery was on her side. She could hear something heavy flying thru the air, and for a brief moment she thought it was aimed at her and she was going to look over but a half a second later the flying object came into her eyesight and another second later it collided with the blondes head.

"FUCK!" She whipped around and pointed it at the man but before she could shoot Sasha knocked her over, causing the blonde to lose her grip on the gun. She could almost taste victory.

"I told you you wouldn't always have a gun." The blondes eyes got bug and round and and she started making nonsensical sounds. Sasha smiled sweetly.

"Don't worry, I wont kill you, you're not worth it." Then she punched her hard in the temple and got up. She looked up to where the man or rather teenager was and saw that he was one of Bertha's underlings much like blondie was. Why would he turn on her?

"Hey get down here."

"Ar- are you going to hurt me?"

"Well why would I do that? You helped me and i'm not in the business of hurting people that help me." He stood there for a moment then nodded. Once he got down Riddick came out of the shadows and he stood by her.

"Um I bet your wondering why I did that." He gestured to the rock that was by blondie's unconscious body.

"I was. I'm guessing you want something in return?"

"Well... Blondie as you call her and I have something in common."

"Your both whore's?" She said a little to harshly and he flinched which caused Riddick to laugh.

"No, i'm not a whore, the similarity I was referring to is that we both want out... Her way of going about it is a little different from my own. I can help you, I swear I wouldn't be dead weight like she would have been." It was Riddick's turn to talk now.

"And why would we let you come along?" His voice almost caused her to shiver, the only thing that stopped her was her anger towards him.

"Well with all due respect I saved your girlfriend, and I think that counts for something, and I know my way around up there-" he nodded his head towards the elevator. "They let me up there to work on their com's and stuff... I'm kind of a tech geek, that's part of the reason i'm here."

"I'm not his girlfriend." Sasha replied in a disinterested tone, and she could feel Riddick's eyes on her.

"Oh.. Okay. Well the fact remains, I DID save you."

"That you did, unlike someone here, I vote to take you along. The more the merrier right?" She smiled at him and his eyes seemed to light up.

"I didn't get your name."

"Sorry, I kinda forgot to tell you." He smiled sheepishly.

"Its Grayson." He held his hand out and she took it and shook it lightly then he held it out to Riddick who just looked at it scornfully. Grayson's smile died on his rather full lips.

"Sasha I need to talk to you." And with out asking her he took her arm roughly and pulled her away from her new friend.

"What the hell do you think your doing?"

"Why what ever do you mean Riddick?"

"You know what I mean. You can't just tell him he can come."

"Why not? I'm the one who got the key card, i'm the one who got shot at and held at gun point. I think I do get to tell him he can come. He saved me. You didn't. I smelled you Riddick, hell I even saw you. You didn't help me."

"So this is what its about, you're mad at me."

"You bet your ass i'm mad, you could have saved me!"

"You didn't need saving. You had control over the situation, and had things gotten worse I would have stepped in." She was silent for a moment.

"Whatever I just want out of here and he can help us, and if you have a problem you can fuck off." She started to walk off but he grabbed her from behind.

"What are you doing!?" She was startled but not scared.

"This." He kissed her hard and pushed his tongue in her mouth, he lifted her up slightly and cupped her ass. He made sure Grayson knew she was his. He would never admit it but she had upset him too, first she had said he wasn't important and then she said he wasn't her boyfriend. Which he technically wasn't, but she was still his.

Sasha moaned in his mouth before detangling herself from his mouth and grip.

She straighten herself and looked him right in the eye.

"Grayson is still coming." He hated hearing her say his name but he gritted his teeth and nodded.

"He can come but if he touches you, I'll break his neck."


	21. Chapter 21

The elevator was going up more slowly then last time. It was making screeching noises but it was music to her ears. I cant believe it, Sasha thought to herself, I'm actually going to get out of here. She looked over at her newest traveling companion then at Riddick. sure the air was heavy with anger and awkwardness but that wouldn't stop her from being giddy at the prospect , no, the inevitability of their escape.

"So whats the plan Grayson? how are you going to help?" she looked at him once more as she asked the question.

"Well, I'm not sure what you guys where planning to do once you got up but i know where they keep supplies. And I'm sure that's helpful. No matter how bad ass you are all of our bodies are used to the heat down here and i doubt any of us would be comfortable with how cool it is up there and its damn near impossible to live outside. So we pack up on some stuff like knifes, and jackets then i say we look for transportation. But that's just me. If anyone has a better idea I'm all ears." He finished with a tone that suggested otherwise, looking directly at Riddick. Maybe this kid does have some balls. Or hes an idiot.

"Its a pretty good plan i guess, not that we have much else, this is all kind of impromptu. Can you use a knife at all or do we have to watch your ass?" Sasha asked since Riddick was being quiet. Either he was mad or he was thinking. She hoped it was the latter. she couldn't deal with them butting heads. Or worse, him tasting their near freedom and ditching her. Plus she wouldn't mind some more details being added to this "plan" of Grayson's.

"Uhm not so much no... I was hoping one of you could help me there." he said sheepishly. Looks like he was a little too quick taking control. Sasha saw Riddick crack a small smile.

"What a surprise. When the doors open you go in front of us till we get to where they keep their supplies then stay in the middle. Sasha will take the front and i'll cover your ass, unless that's a problem?" Riddick smiled as he finished.

"No, as long as you don't stab me in the back. Literally and figuratively."

"Well, we'll see about that wont we?" Riddick laughed as the elevator came to a stop. Here goes nothing.


End file.
